


Through the fire and flame

by KitschStatue



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Gore, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: “我又看到我疏远已久的敌人，我的伤口突然又流出鲜血。”*一个科幻AU，如果维吉尔没有从魔界逃离，也没有发生5的故事，时间就这样继续下去了。*有部分猎奇描写*其中很多科幻概念来自群星（Stellaris）
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Through the fire and flame

1

巨岩号在都市上方掠过，推开层叠的乌云。它的名字源于卡普亚一座行刑用的山崖，古罗马时当地人会在这里把罪犯从巨岩上推下摔死。现在它是红墓市懈怠的卫兵。百分之五的财政预算并不能挽救这座城市的治安，城市中也根本并不适用舰载武器，它的指挥分析功能其实依托于一间堆满处理器的地下室也可以圆满完成。

红墓市曾以它的新材料建筑为傲，现在它们已经没有老居民记忆里那么轻盈了。市政始终拨不下那笔庞大的改造工程款，暴雨后高楼不得不站立在淤泥中，像长满了陈年的疮。月初发生一件骇人听闻的事故，酒窖里起了火，酒烧着了，蓝色的火焰向街道缓缓流去，然后沿着人行道向低处流淌。那些高楼大厦是不可燃的，它们牢牢地把火焰圈在迷宫般的步道上。行人以为是新的全息装置，现在三十个人需要做植皮手术。

外地人总会以一种猎奇的激情去审视红墓市的复古舞厅、地下酒吧，还有商业街上无需考虑光污染罚款的巨幅全息广告。但是只要在这儿熬满一个月，他们就会充分尝到尘土和咸水的滋味。空气中过多的水和盐分总让新出厂的玻璃挂着暗淡冰凉的小水珠，久而久之每扇窗户和每件展品的玻璃柜都蒙上一层擦不干净的雾。

但丁逐渐学会根据心情清理他浴室里的镜子，大多数时候他心情并不好，更何况水费也不是时刻都有。莫里森去世后他不得不自己和委托人打交道，恶魔猎人糟糕的财政状况也毫不打折地直接展现在了拜访者眼里。有次充满同情心的委托人一次性替他交了整整五年的份。

还好他有不知不觉交到朋友的能力和一张厚脸皮，总是会在不同的时间里遇到还不错的人。有时候其中几个就会成为他的合作者和代理人，他也能安心躺在但丁这个更像是代号的名字下面，把猎魔任务和自己的私人生活隔开——如果睡觉也算私人生活的话。毕竟恶魔猎人拥有不老不死的传言并不好。

那些擦过镜子的时候，他总觉得自己的头发颜色和过去相比更浅了一点。或许是因为镜子干净了。除此之外，他的脸和数百年前相比毫无变化。

但这段时间，恰好是倒霉的没有委托人——他认识的人又全都死掉了的时期。他暂时没有填补情感空白的意愿，试图证明自己独自一人，没有水电，没有社交，超光速通信志上没有任何最近联系人，甚至没有冰箱上的外卖纸条也可以活下去，在这间小公寓里独自上演都市生存。他最喜欢的那家披萨店其实早就倒闭了，现在的外卖也不用再打电话订餐，但是他上个月才终于扔掉了那张纸条。或许这个宇宙里唯一死不掉的只有恶魔。它们数百年如一日，扑向地球就像饥肠辘辘的逃荒者挤进可以使用食物券的餐馆。所以作为恶魔与人类的混血，依旧年轻，而且很可能会永远年轻的但丁不再走神，认命地回到这场对话里。

“我以为大名鼎鼎的恶魔猎人会有更好的住处，或许它有我看不出来的巧妙。”

“比如？”

“每个窗户外都通往不同星系？”

“那恐怕要让你失望了。这就是间地球重力下的普通房子，窗外只有居民楼和咸水雨。”

其实但丁也眼馋过那些0.3标准重力下禽类中空骨骼般的轻巧住宅，但直到现在都没有成功搬家。他把这种懒惰归咎于本来就没剩多少的银行储蓄账户遭遇货币贬值。

据委托人所说，两天前的夜里突然有彗星砸下来，他的一间仓库着了火，仓库的看管员冲进去救火，又叫来十几个帮工，他们却都看到可怕的幻觉，至今也没有恢复正常神智，那个仓库也无人敢去打开，直到有人建议，试试 _驱魔_ 。他似乎对这个词难以启齿。

“我也觉得不可思议。”委托人把资料传输给恶魔猎人，“但是监控就是这么告诉我们的。而且鉴于里面的东西……嘛，也不可能去报案了。”

但丁翻阅那些浮窗。科技进步对他来说只意味着翻页不用摘手套了。

“我有个问题。这批货到底是什么？”

“接受委托前你必须知道吗？”他对面的人假装很勉强，就好像这是什么商业机密，说出口前还必须得到一个特别授权，还是临时的。

“如果你不告诉我，我也不能把你怎么样。”

委托人的脸皮抽动了一下。不难意识到关于恶魔猎人的都市传说正在他脑子里沸腾。“好吧，我告诉你。”他承认：“……是闪回注射器。”

“我还以为它已经不在市面上流通了。”

“还是有人需要这种古老设备的，比如没有进行接口改造手术的人。”

但丁当然知道闪回。那是半世纪前流行过一段时间的精神刺激性药物，药理上其实并不具有成瘾性，它能让人回忆起一些自己忘却的记忆，而且这种体验不是一瞬间，而是主观上的数天、甚至数月的沉浸。广告宣传片里，主角注射了闪回，睡上一觉，回到自己第一次恋爱的时候。然后他再一次爱上，再再一次，因为对他来说没有比这更美妙的事了。把这所有的快乐全部叠加就是闪回。而人所付出的代价只是发呆几分钟——可能还会流口水。为了它的废止令，人们争吵了近半个世纪，直到麻烦的注射式回放器被脑后接口和意识传输管取代。

 _为了得到爱，我们不顾一切。_ 但丁还记得闪回广告里的影视明星用喝醉酒般的语调唱着，显示屏幕底部是滚动报道的新闻：一位规划委员会成员愤然辞职，在他辞职的几分钟前，委员会以7：2的绝对优势批准了一项新的开发法令，这意味着什么？脱口秀演员说：海不再属于我们了。天空也不再是我们的了。他们可以往里面倒垃圾，而且再也不用垃圾分类。伙计们。我们都是地球的移民。

2

每天睡醒时但丁都假装没看见那些欠费提醒。他庆幸自己没有鬼迷心窍买来一整套全息墙壁装饰，那些全息墙纸听起来很划算：只要交一次钱，就可以终身免费随意变换装修风格，然而那些更好看的更新内容总是需要后续付费才能解锁。而且如果账户欠费逾期——通常只要开始欠费就一定会导致逾期，恶魔猎人的经验之谈——精挑细选的墙纸就会变成杵在眼前的红色感叹号。欠得时间越长，这些刺眼的红色也就越多，最后会铺满整个屏幕。就好像多收集几个可以兑换开奖似的。

他用新到手的委托定金买了一盒糖果，揣着这盒糖来到任务地点，找到那个屋顶破了个大洞的旧仓库。褪色的旧海报被钉在街角废弃的公共汽车站牌后面，闪回公司朗朗上口的宣传语一角在风中作响， _爱_ 这个单词被折起又展开。

这里在数百年中由游乐园变成工厂，然后倒闭出售，被改建为农场，现在又重新沦为城市的一部分，直到长期的经济衰退洗空了商业区，购物中心变成仓储物流的一个环节。红墓市的过半人口都挤在市内，这种地方连口袋里揣着枪或者政治宣言的青年都没有。谁知道人们都去哪儿了？可能是其他星区。红墓市，地球，乃至边缘星区，它们就像一个黑洞，吞噬资源和人口，吞噬每一代青年的枪和政治宣言，吞噬大移民时代的玫瑰色幻想，逐渐只剩下一些愤怒的喊叫和破碎的个人主张，最后——闪回，只剩下闪回。

但丁在任务地点的确嗅到了一点魔力的痕迹。

仓库里成箱的闪回剂直垒到天花板上，其中的四分之一被烧毁了。不知道这符不符合安全条例。它是不是易燃物来着？但丁捻了撮闪回剂燃烧后的灰尘。那是一种羽毛烧焦的气味。他没有试过闪回，但是听说那种感觉就像火焰在血管里流窜。那种火焰能烧融所有阻拦你回到自己最快乐回忆的坚固岩层。它最开始被发明是为了治疗阿兹海默症。

在仓库角落，他找到了“彗星”的遗骸。

那是一具破损的休眠仓。

这是什么暴力降落法？它安安静静地歪在地上，舱体侧面的空气过滤功能已经失效了。他很快判断出，躺在休眠仓里的人和仓库保管员一起吸入了过多的气态闪回。

但丁不禁怀疑里面的人是否还活着。他把它翻过来。

哇哦。但丁敲敲休眠仓，语气愉快地上扬了，“我说过，这就是为什么不要买低于市场价过多的船票。”

里面躺的是尼禄。

尼禄醒来的时候还是一副麻药劲还没过的模样，他揉着眼睛呻吟：“但丁？！我没做梦吧？这是哪儿？我还没睡醒呢？”

“红墓市。我的公寓。”

但丁正捣腾着他的休眠仓。他刚发现根据电子协议，这个损坏率下直接打开休眠仓，里面的人体会因气压差直接爆掉。不过尼禄——他看看自己的便宜侄子，似乎还挺健康。忽视他的黄色竖瞳和周身迸发的蓝色魔力，的确很健康。

尼禄只是觉得眼睛酸胀，像趴在桌子上睡了一觉。“你怎么搬到这儿了？”他下意识说，“我以为你一辈子都不会挪地方呢。”

“大概是半个多世纪前我搬回来了。”但丁顺畅地说：“这是我父母曾经在的城市。”

“你是说斯巴达？”尼禄从休眠舱里坐起来，头晕眼花直犯恶心，他盯着自己的手：“我这是被辐射过头了吗？”

不止右手，现在他的左手也变蓝了。

但丁递给他镜子和蓝莓味的糖果。

尼禄被镜子里自己的模样吓了一跳，很快又雀跃了起来：这、这是你的那个魔人化！

“恭喜成年，恶魔男孩。”

“所以，我不是被辐射成这样的…？”尼禄拆开一颗糖含进嘴里，舌尖迸发的甜味缓解了他的晕眩。“你换口味了？”

“草莓味的卖光了。”

“我记得以前有那种广告，把星云做成棒棒糖。”尼禄没头没脑地说。

“你想吃？”但丁扬起眉毛。

“……我现在只想洗头发。”

他没忍住顺了顺自己的头发，感觉自己像个沾满灰尘的拖把。

但丁告知他噩耗：已经停水很久了。

尼禄晃晃还有点晕的脑袋，突然想起了一个问题。他深呼吸，奇怪的目光看得但丁背后发凉。“但丁，我一直没有问过……你是不是我父亲？”

但丁差点咬到舌头。“当然不是！”

尼禄松了口气。

他讲起自己返程的时候做了个噩梦。梦里他像小老鼠一样小，被妈妈逼着攀岩，脚底下黑黝黝深不见底，如果不够坚强，不能爬到山顶的山洞里，他就会直接摔死在妈妈肚子里。

但丁听了他的噩梦，得出结论，“经过我的分析，梦里你变成袋鼠宝宝了。”

尼禄在但丁的脑袋上好好实验了一番他背后新长出来的爪子和翅膀。

最后他还是帮但丁缴清了水电费。他不可置信地瞪着账单底部的那个数字，绝望地又数了一遍。

就算要付这么长一串数字——尼禄想起来还是觉得头晕——他始终觉得但丁是很 _好_ 的（经济方面除外）。

他是作为人类被养大的，如果他和其他小朋友打架，修女的第一反应总是让身上没什么伤的给被揍断一根肋骨的道歉。在人类的世界里抛弃孩子是因为父母经济拮据，不再相爱，或者干脆就是一场意外甚至暴力犯罪的产物。所以他庆幸但丁不是他的父亲。

在很久以前，那是刚解决佛杜那事件没多久的时候，他曾尝试问但丁，虽然他竭力表现得就像一次普普通通的闲聊，但是好奇心简直要溢出来了：你的父母……他们是什么样？

毕竟他的父亲是 _那个斯巴达_ ，第一次见面的时候他还毫不犹豫地毁掉了斯巴达的雕像。

我的父母？但丁犹豫着该用哪个词来形容他们。他谈到他们的机会并不多。嗯……你是不是虔诚的魔剑教团教徒？哈，我知道你不是。他们不糟糕，只是……他们是那种很 _疯狂_ 的父母。不疯狂的人也不会和恶魔相爱。万圣节的时候斯巴达会扮成无头骑士，他会穿货真价实的古董铠甲，也真的会把自己的头摘下来。

3

人睡得时间一长就容易做梦。冰冻沉眠的时候，尼禄无数次梦到经历过的人和事。他想到工作台上妮可研究他的夜光胳膊，她的手指像冰凉的蜘蛛脚，尼禄忍不住缩缩脖子。“呀，忘了开恒温功能。”当时她已经把自己的双手齐肘切掉，换成了一对机械臂，这倒是方便了她把烟头摁熄在自己发力稳定的银色手指上。不过她更喜欢在纸上画设计草图，会用水果刀削铅笔，尼禄有时候会疑惑自己的三明治上怎么总有黑色的道道，但鉴于从未肚子痛，也就没有刨根问底过。他们都不喜欢看新闻，气候剧变、火山地震和经济衰退听起来像世界大战一样遥远，整天醉心于调试那些适配他恶魔右手的增强装置，车库里没有空调，妮可在她胳膊上连了个小风扇，结果有天趴在桌子上睡着了被吹得偏头疼。

他们很少谈起死亡，也不知道该怎么谈起。对人类来说死亡是必然到来又平等拥有的东西，对有些人来说却不是这样。

修女们朝空气里喷洒工业香精：升天的已经升天了，活在世上的人要有勇气生活，要忍耐。

尼禄没有忍耐，他忍耐不了，一直被当作热带植物养大的孩子纵使有耐寒的禀赋，骤然被移栽到北极圈也活不下去。

尼禄原计划把自己冻一百年。他没有给任何人透露过自己的计划——这也是他后悔的原因之一，人总是不应该太过相信自己的智力。在参加了最后一场葬礼后他落荒而逃了，把自己的全部家当大半捐出，剩下的都存进了联邦银行，无知无觉地随种子号一路飘到人类探索的最边界：卡莱星云。现在这里修起了精炼厂。

进行星际旅行会使旅者的时间变慢。当尼禄从地球坐上前往卡莱星云的飞船，地球上的时间积累起来会比他慢五十年。空间和时间会随着物体运动速度的变化而变化，当速度逐渐加快，趋向光速甚至超越光速时，就会发生钟慢效应。于是年轻的星际探险者回到家难免发现和自己同龄的友人业已迟暮。人们一般称这段差值为“时间债”。

经过计算，睡上冰冻的一百年再加上五十年的时间债，他在地球的存款加上利息就刚好够还完冷冻旅行的贷款，还能有不少的富余。

结果他被冻了整整三百年才终于睁开眼睛。

他醒来时眼睛和每个毛孔都在发烫，还没晃过神来就被通知说种子号的核子反应堆出了故障，没能把旅客按时唤醒，也没有呼唤总部——不过线路的另一头有没有人应答还是个问题，因为当时正在打仗。

至于现在，战争已经结束，大多数参加这次冰冻漂流的人都因为器官衰竭死掉了，而且得不到任何赔偿——联邦银行倒闭了，他的钱全都打了水漂。

他迷迷糊糊：联邦？联邦怎么了？

交接人员说：联邦早就解散了。

尼禄一个激灵清醒过来：那地球还在不在？

还在。只是多了几个政府。

他自我安慰：那和原来没什么变化嘛。

于是他现在身无分文，不得不寻找能为他付回地球船票的人。交接人员的脸上挂着标准的微笑，声音悦耳：您留下的紧急联系人号码已经作废。请问您是否有别的联系人？

尼禄不抱希望地报出但丁的电话号码，得知这串数字编码早就不被用于通讯了。

交接员教他新的数字逻辑：边境星域，零四；地球，E开头；加上一串数字。如果忘记了对方的通讯号码，公司同样提供号码查询服务。为什么是边境星域？那些没有设立总督的偏远星区都属于边境星域的管辖。

他在04E开头的数据库里寻找“但丁”，“但丁·雷德格雷夫”，“但丁·斯巴达”，就差没搜“但丁·阿利吉耶里”，又从脑子深处挖出忘了是从哪儿听来的“托尼·雷德格雷夫”，全都没有结果。他又搜索“Devil May Cry”，不出所料，没有上市公司叫这名字。

不过搜索“佛杜那孤儿院”，倒是查到了它已经改名“姬莉叶-尼禄福利基金会”，但他没有联系。

好吧。他签署了工作协议，要在纳丁号工程船上做工九个月，以换得一张最便宜的单程票。

第一个月他和同事们完全语言不通，学外星语学得险些舌头打结。直到他收到星际快递，是专门针对“前星际时代遗民”的慈善组织给他寄来了有翻译功能的超光速通讯器。

尼禄迅速染上了网瘾，整夜整夜不睡觉，恶补宇宙生活常识——在三十人一间的员工宿舍里本来就很难睡着，他过于敏锐的感官时刻都在放大那些磨牙声和呼噜声，并且悲叹都已经到了基因剪裁的年代，还是没有人想到剪裁掉基因链上负责生产脚臭味的部分。

不过拥有了翻译器，他终于可以不当哑巴了。他的同事诧异，“原来你会说话啊。”

“我当然会说！”

他的同事有点遗憾，“如果你够聪明，就不该会说话。现在好了，你能听懂那些命令，就得被逼着去干活了。”

前三个月尼禄随船例行检修星云精炼厂，后六个月有别的安排，他先被叫去参加安全行星采矿站的操作安全培训。

他难免发现劳工协议甚至未涵盖赔偿细则，没忍住问：如果发生事故会怎么样？

他得到的答复是：我们的损耗率向来要比其他区低得多，所以……事故从来没有，也不需要有。

测试分数及格之后他背上沉重的设备下矿井。他原本以为这些活都是采矿无人机干的。

他问工头，才知道所谓的行星开采站原理是把人通过电梯送进矿区，人开采矿石，然后再把矿石通过电梯升到行星轨道上的开采站里。

尼禄对星际时代的幻想啪一声就全碎干净了。

他难免联想到以前吃过星云造型的糖果，但是现在人们触摸到真正的星云了，却用它来挖矿。

矿工的工作是被精心设计过的，它被设计出来就是为了榨干工人身上的所有力气，最好能让他们吃完饭直接一头栽回床上，一觉睡到第二天的起床时间才好，这样就没有多余时间去欣赏舷窗外电离氢区变幻莫测的颜色。不管被分配多少工作，尼禄都干得很漂亮。

他拿着电钻，在高热的矿道开采矿石，什么都不想，久而久之就真的什么也不再想，眼睛只盯着钻头，看它迸发出火花，亮白的光刺过茶色的防护镜。他有时候会流下眼泪，密闭服再严实还是会有细小的尘埃钻进去，泪水就在他脏兮兮的脸上冲出两道狼狈的沟坎。工友安慰他，习惯后就不会这样了。

在矿难事故中他拽住了一串险些掉进地心的工友，获得一笔奖金。为了不引人注目，他不得不装成胳膊脱臼。这根本不算什么重伤，治疗仓甚至可以拼接那些被机器拦腰斩断的人，不过根据规定，他有了一天的休息时间。

晚上他的工友才回到宿舍。便携全息屏正在播放那些万里之外的边境冲突，还有刚从军事学院毕业的学生，恒星哨站的蓝光呈一条窄窄的线，从未来的将军与牺牲者脸上扫过去。好小子，工头拍拍他的肩膀，这里也是一场战争学校，你是我们的模范兵。

尼禄咧嘴笑起来，而他同舍的人争着要在他明天就能拆下来的固定支架上签名，还有人称赞他的手整得很有审美。

捱满九个月后开采站的主管简直不想放他走。

尼禄用到手的钱买了张货船票，价格是按照货舱内所占体积确定的——此时他无比羡慕机器人的反关节折叠功能——经过数月的星际航行，尼禄荣归故里，被倒垃圾似的倒进了地球的大气层。

4

现在尼禄暂时在但丁的房子里借住，他们组成了搭档。涉及恶魔的委托很少，两个恶魔猎人加起来没有解决Devil May Cry事务所数百年如一日的财政危机，但是但丁的房子最起码没有那么脏了。

尼禄很快发现但丁的状态并不正常。

他每天不是发呆就是睡觉，不吃饭，不开光速通信志。不吃饭尼禄能理解，他为了回地球努力攒钱的时候也不怎么吃饭，而且还挺惊喜于自己饿不死，扼腕之前原来浪费了那么多钱来买吃的。但是……不出门，不洗澡，甚至不上网？

尼禄不知道他出了什么问题。或许但丁本来就不怎么正常，之前只是尼禄没机会和他挨这么近过。焰心的温度总是低于外焰，就像飓风的风眼最平静。

但他又不排斥尼禄找他聊天，甚至有时候会长篇大论。似乎他只是在等待着被人询问。

有天他问但丁的超光速通信志为什么一直断线。

“我曾见过那些比地球直径还要规模庞大的武器平台，用于执行对星球的高效处理工作。你知道玛格内创吗？”

尼禄摇头。

“它一共有九十亿人口，和三战前的地球人口差不多。半世纪前他们决定在玛格内创上释放被叫做安乐天使的巨像武器。现在除了光线和一些射线以外，完全不可穿透的屏蔽立场把它包裹得严严实实，就像那是个被玻璃隔开的行星饲育所。”

“还有那些跨星域的住宅，它的每个窗户都通往不同的星区，只要按一个按钮，那些天窗打开，不同地方的星星就会在同一时间一起照在人的头上。”

“要看到的东西太多了。每天都有那么多事发生，那么多信息等着人去摄取。”

但丁说：“总之，就是这样。所以我关了超光速通信仪。”

尼禄也有自己的烦恼。他觉得体内吸入的闪回肯定还没代谢干净。

最近他梦里总是重温袋鼠时刻。

他梦到自己要像袋鼠宝宝一样自己爬进妈妈的育儿袋，使劲地爬呀爬，时刻担心自己要掉下去摔死，四周都是模糊的红色。

最后一次的梦境最为清晰：他看到了自己的梯子，那是洁白的骨骼。他不是被子宫推挤出去，而是在顺着脊柱往上爬，慢吞吞地挤开母体鲜红的空腔。然后他的妈妈被砍掉头颅，他血呼呼的脑袋从脖颈的断面升起来，哇哇大哭。

看看你妈妈。有人在说：妈妈不想让你出生。他想吃掉你。

尼禄醒来后止不住地发抖，他突然恨自己，又有点松快，像是终于解开了一个谜：难怪他被抛弃了。

他难免又想尝试闪回。但是正常剂量的闪回对恶魔之血根本不起作用，他干脆去做脑后插管手术，医生拍着胸脯说绝对安全，手术过程只要两小时，回家睡一觉，第二天你就能进入赛博网路的新世界，闪回？别说闪回，你能在现实的一秒之内嗑成千上万次闪回。

当天晚上他辗转反侧，脑袋后面又痒又痛，怀疑自己要因感染而死，第二天早上他一觉醒来，一整套入体装置被他脑后愈合的颅骨和肌肉排挤出去，咣当一声砸到地板上。他没管医院要赔偿金。

数月后尼禄找到了新住处，但还是会经常赖在但丁的公寓，像是担心哪天他会直接人间蒸发。这种担心不无道理，但丁真的会背着一身债务不告而别。他狂呼但丁的超光通讯设备，“失踪？”对方漂浮在船舱里接通，“我在努力工作呢。”

尼禄瞪着屏幕里他上下颠倒的脸，难以把工作、星际旅行和但丁联系在一起——他甚至不会设置自定义重力，直接把自己埋进地幔似乎都要比上天安全得多。

但丁的确接到了一桩大单子。他现在正处于个人经济状况的最高光时刻：搭乘一艘透支十年额度也买不起的飞船前往Sol Ⅲ。

他的委托人是持弓猎人号的顾问，这艘科研船在官方档案里已经全军覆没。

他们在扫描一颗行星时察觉了异样，传感器读数显示它在有规律地悸动。但当持弓猎人号的船员们抵达它的近地轨道时，却找不到这种异常读数的来源①。

研究员们将异常上报后乘坐载人飞船登陆，在地表发现了许多人为的怪物雕像。有科学家声称，在没有人注视时那些巨大的石头眼珠会移动。之后的勘探里，有人在它们肢体末端的细微伤口里发现了生物质的痕迹。

那颗星球的天气很糟糕，但丁的委托人是风暴里唯一一个逃回来的。那场风暴卷走了他们所有的数据和备份，而他坚信自己能活着回到飞船上的唯一原因是自己在冲击中裂开的家传护身符。他寻找这个护身符的制作者，被倒卖恶魔武器的店主推荐了 _本世纪，也是上世纪和下一世纪的最强恶魔猎人但丁。_

5

但丁难以理解尼禄为什么热衷看星星。甚至还是隔着屏幕看。

尼禄有理有据地反驳他：我上次的宇宙旅行一直在挖矿！要么就是像袋土豆似的被倒来倒去。

他离目标星球Sol Ⅲ越来越近了。舷窗外，有一只巨型腹足动物的化石在真空中飘过。它被困在一块旋转的冰块里，好像被定格在一道无声的狂啸中②。在它前方，一艘破损的科研船静止在深空里，船员的遗体已经化作宇宙尘埃。

尼禄直犯嘀咕：它长得像只恶魔。

“——那就是只恶魔。”

但丁打开他已经在委托人传来的资料里看过无数遍的照片和数据。Sol Ⅲ的地表磁场如波浪般起伏，地表裸露的矿脉像冻结的深红色闪电。他不理解恶魔为什么突然开始星际航行了。

飞船逐渐靠近了大气层，它的速度降低，船尾拖出长长的焰尾。飞船的分析系统证明高空层叠的半透明物质并非是云，而是漂浮着的一层有机碎屑。内置信息处理器无法判断这些有机物质到底是植被还是动物。

飞船在海岸停靠，气密门开启，但丁摘下头盔。他头顶是漆黑的天，有机云层投下微弱的光线照亮脚下红色的海，礁石和陆地上覆盖着骨殖般灰白的雪。

突然Sol Ⅲ浩瀚的血色天空呼啸着向但丁俯冲下来。他本能地抬起胳膊，粉红色的滚浪轰然撞碎在他身上，水沫如咖啡杯边缘的奶泡顺着衣服滴下来。

他甩甩头发上的水，顺着手中的定位仪朝岸边跋涉，浪花毫不停歇地冲撞在山壁上，深处传来中空构造典型的低鸣。他感觉到一种寂静，顺着岩石的狭缝走进去，雪无声地融化成鞋底的纹路。这是人类在听不到类似自己的声音时误认为的寂静。

半魔的眼睛在没有光源的环境下也可以清晰视物，他看到这条矿洞角落里堆叠着恶魔的雕塑，在头顶悬挂着横切面如树木年轮的钟乳石，那些肉片般的鲜红色纹理令人作呕，看起来仿佛在流血。

但丁毫无负罪感地把雕塑敲碎一节，发现它其实是恶魔的尸体。本来就丑的恶魔脸扭曲成奇怪的形状，像被火山灰覆盖的庞贝居民。

但丁怀疑这里就是魔界。

——所以魔界被封印的入口其实是直通地球的虫洞吗？

他想：或许应该给斯巴达颁发个物理学奖。

他又走了几个小时，终于撞见了第一只恶魔。但丁毫无拔剑的意愿。它只有小狗那么大，六对畸形腹足彼此缠绕着蜷缩在地上，根本站不起来，看起来已经时日无多。

魔界有没有核泄露？或者是小行星撞击？但丁意识到他从不关心魔界的经济政治情况。如果崔西在就好了。他难免想到，上次联系还是她说自己养了只幼年太空变形虫。

它其实不是虫子，太空变形虫成年后比一般的巡洋舰还要大。这个名字来源于研究员对传感器数据的误读。

全息影像中那个小怪物半透明的身体蜷缩在崔西手里。他说 _黄色的？挺可爱。_

崔西愤怒地回复 _是鸭橙色！_

6

他继续探索这个疑似魔界的星球。能证明它是魔界的证据越来越多。他甚至找到了蒙德斯过去的宫殿，时隔多年又看到那个与本人毫无相似点的雕像。那庞大而洁白的建筑群已经坍塌，平原上什么也没剩下。但丁有种不真实感。恶魔真的没有了吗？还是它们用魔力光学望远镜观测到自己的星球要完蛋了所以提前搬家了？

不过——既然恶魔没有了，那么很快也不再需要恶魔猎人了。做一休六的恶魔猎人忍不住畅想了一下自己的漫长休假。

找到委托人的数据备份，他回到船上给尼禄留言：一个好消息，还有一个坏消息。好消息是恶魔快要绝种了，剩下的几乎都是畸形；坏消息是我们真的要失业了。

地球时间的一天过去了，他完全睡不着，吃光了仓储区的所有垃圾食品。最后他又走回那片血海的海岸，岸边有畸形的恶魔唧唧叫着，叫声越来越虚弱。

但丁靠近它，它并非是蜷缩在地上，而是魔界的雪地蚂蝗般攥着它，想要把这只恶魔扯到地底。它们越向上延伸，恶魔脚下裂开的奇怪空洞就越大，像一张等待进食的嘴巴。

但丁发出一道红色的幻影剑，雪粉碎裂，那道长长的狭缝暴露在空气里。他凑近去看，发现下面是深不见底的血液。

但丁突然意识到自己脚下是个浮岛。海洋才是这颗星球的主体，魔界就像薄薄的蛋壳在血海上浮沉。

他难免想到地球上的生物死后总是回归泥土，猜测这或许这是恶魔的墓园。

他不知道其中是否包含一个人的血。

他好久没想起那个名字了。这让但丁的心脏在胸腔里漏跳一拍。

发现这颗星球的秘密后，但丁逐渐爱上了在魔界的血海里潜水。这些血液意外地没有恶魔血的臭味，像一颗行星的液态地核，越往下越暗，也越烫。有天他突发奇想，想试试探索它有多深，抱着自己的剑跳下去，它真的很沉，能起到与古代处刑时把石头系在犯人腰上相同的作用。他安静地沉没，不摄入氧气的肺刚开始很痒，然后突然理解了自己的工作程序不需要氧气也能继续，于是他的胸膛有规律地起伏。他难免联想到某次吃果冻时走神，结果直接呛进了支气管，直到三天后在某次委托里被恶魔的钳子扎透右肺，那团恶心的凝胶才滚出来。

但丁最后直接在里面睡着了。他感到一种熟悉的、突然发作的疲惫。他感谢魔界没有恶魔，他根本不想战斗，他战斗太久了，现在只想滚进一张沙发，他曾经以为这张沙发在红墓市那个被火熏黑的客厅，但实际上它早就被烧成灰烬了。血液的暗流托着他，卫星引力安排的潮汐引领他，他在深海与浅海像个浮尸似的睡得自由自在，从未睡得这样漫长又香甜，直到他像条咬钩的鱼被一只手扯着头发拽出水面。

但丁睁开眼睛的时候还以为自己在做梦。

站在他面前的是维吉尔。

“睡着的时候你在哭。”维吉尔古怪地看着他：“可怜。但丁，可怜。”

7

蒙德斯曾经拽紧维吉尔的项圈，把自己的新摆设向其它恶魔炫耀， _他现在不再那么倔了。我说过，人都渴望被统治。_

这话其实是没错的。

魔界一直以来都在等待一个主人。

从那么多没有留下记载的大恶魔，到以魔帝为名的蒙德斯，从来没有一个恶魔能真正意义上的统治它。恶魔的天性是被打败后会自愿成为强者的一部分，有的把自己的魔力作为红魂献上，有的是化为武器随之征战。所以恶魔总是在等待这世上出现一个能轻而易举地剥夺它们生命的人，等待能把它们吞噬的人，等待一个暴君。

维吉尔生来不是为了被统治、被折辱的。他不肯参与恶魔的逻辑——为什么失败的就必须认命托举起胜者的身体？

蒙德斯始终想要一把斯巴达之子化作的武器。很长一段时间内他把维吉尔放置在武器库，拿他当魔具架，那些被蒙德斯征服的刀和剑就插在他体内，他的一根根肋骨托住锋利的剑刃，他是魔帝王冠下血红的绒布。

后来维吉尔有了新作用。他和各种恶魔交配。恶魔之间诞生力量合格的后裔极其艰难，混合人类血脉的母体却意外多产。

当第一艘科研船飞出太阳系，维吉尔和各种恶魔交配。

当人类建起每扇窗户都通向不同天空的跨星区宅邸，维吉尔和各种恶魔交配。

梦里斯巴达安慰他，他还太年轻，时间会是他忠实的踏板，使他能上升到所能达到的全部高度。醒来他使父亲的名字蒙羞，让斯巴达的血脉参与进每一只恶魔的演化与基因链。

蒙德斯死后，黑骑士军团成了一支无主的势力。每个大恶魔都想把这支庞大的军力收入麾下。但是那些劣化的量产维吉尔似乎打定了主意要为魔帝殉葬。他们杀死自己，同源的血肉铺满无限广阔的岩石圈包裹住岩浆，与这片父辈的土地同化。一开始恶魔们对此颇为得意：斯巴达作为叛徒背叛了这里，他的孩子就要用血肉来偿还。

血是一种独特的汁液③。有时候只要敢于踏出关键的一步，生命从此就能越过自身的界限。

维吉尔并非是有了严密的计划才选择自杀。

他是在绝望中选择死去的。

维吉尔的一生是失败的一生。一开始他以为离开燃烧的家就可以了。后来他觉得抢到力量之刃就结束了。最后他以为蒙德斯死去后就自由了。但是当蒙德斯死去，他作为一种稀有资源被恶魔争抢，维吉尔在耻辱中终于供认，从来不是他以他一向自傲的毅力选择了痛苦，他根本不想选择痛苦——是他被这种痛苦选择了。在这种痛苦里他谁也不能怪罪，要怪斯巴达一去不回吗？还是怪但丁比他幸运？一切都只能怪罪他自己。他是他不幸的根源，命运的核心。

现在那么多的失败，那么多在同一时间被这种痛苦击倒的量产黑骑士的尸体垒在一起，维吉尔踩着自己，终于直达天上。

魔界所有还活着的恶魔都知道，自己是从 _妈妈_ 那里降生的，而妈妈脾气很坏，因为妈妈也是恶魔，是妈妈让土地贫瘠气候无常，掀起海啸地震，毫不留情地吞噬自己虚弱的孩子。妈妈盘踞在恶魔最高处和最低处，将所有恶魔当作奴隶和养分，从某个时间开始，它们再也没有兄弟姐妹了，因为妈妈不允许再有瓜分自己力量的孩子诞生。

小时候维吉尔吃恶魔维生，现在他依旧吃恶魔维生。他一点点取回自己给出去的血，食用自己的孩子，在一切宫殿的废墟里最隐蔽的山洞里清扫这些他生下的肮脏垃圾，那些流着他血液的怪物和他有不同的语言，不同的面貌，有些竟然继续彼此结合，诞下新的畸形胚胎。

他的牙齿咬断新生儿的骨头，几乎没有咀嚼就咽下去冒腥气的肉块。他毫不手软地判处求饶的恶魔死刑，那些活了数千年的大恶魔死前无不咒骂斯巴达的孩子，认为他有违魔界的传统，拒绝败者的效劳，他们甚至愿意变成新魔帝手中的魔具。

维吉尔毫不在意这种投效。

“我与斯巴达，与一切君主都不一样。我不是人类，不是你们的食物；我也不是恶魔，不是你们的族人。我不是来统治你们，也不是来融入你们。”

他平静的声音说道：

“我是一股洪流，从你们身边冲过。要么你们主动加入我，现在就杀死自己，要么就被我席卷而去。”

8

如果但丁面前的是七岁的维吉尔，他会在重逢时抱着弟弟大哭，告解自己不该扮作他的模样独占了两杯果汁，他根本不喜欢喝那种甜腻腻的东西。

如果但丁面前是十七岁的维吉尔，他根本和弟弟没什么话可说，他们用武器，用血和雨交谈。

但是现在的维吉尔，他说话的时候魔界的流水会与声带一起振动，当他的魔力震颤，他们头顶黑色的天空沸腾，彼此激荡出细碎的咆哮声。他坦然，用那种恼人的适得其反的谦虚地承认：但丁是鲠在他喉咙里的刺。

但丁的眼睛不受控制地变成魔人的竖瞳。在他的感知中，维吉尔变成了某种庞大的难以置信的东西。他奇异地兴奋了起来，像是个患了创伤应激障碍的士兵，在这世上可怜地格格不入，只有回到战场才能重新找到自己弄丢的人生价值。

他说：“我以为你死了。”

维吉尔回答：“只要人还想活着，他就不会死去的。”

短暂的沉默后，维吉尔建议他们比一场。

但丁的一肚子话被噎回去了。他恼火：“我不明白。为什么胜负这么重要？”

维吉尔笑了。他把散落的头发捋到脑后，他似乎毫无损耗的年轻，他的野心，魔界漆黑的天穹下他成长为执拗的执着，当他站在自己夺得的国度上，这一切让两张相似的面孔变得同样苍白。“胜负真的很重要。它是这世上唯一重要的东西。”

但丁恨他微笑里的笃定和确信。

他握紧魔剑的剑柄。维吉尔似乎总有这种力量，能让他脱离了某种日常的惯性，把他从睡觉-吃饭-发呆这种循环里一把推出去。

当激烈的情绪被日常捆着的时候，它就开始冷却和消亡。他想，人大概不会强烈地去恨阴雨天，恨镜子上的水雾。

9

如果有人从大气层外观察Sol Ⅲ，就会发现他面前的的确确是一颗活着的星球。血海奇怪地分开了，被重力牵引着灌入海底的红色瀑布就是它裂开的眼睑与眼皮，巨浪滚滚，它对着来客睁开眼睛。那是一颗巨大可怖的眼睛。

尼禄在梦中见过这只眼睛。

他停泊在那颗灰白的眼珠上。几只小恶魔从山洞里钻出来，像啮齿类动物躲避地震一样仓皇逃窜，但这片陆地的尽头只有海。远方红色和蓝色的烈焰如陨石般相撞，它们没跑多远，就全都尖叫着被外放的魔力碾碎。

尼禄发现自己的皮肤正在崩裂，几滴血液从皮肤里挣脱出来。他的血液在背叛他，想要离开他的血管。

他的右手喜悦地嗡鸣，强硬地拽着他向前走，一旦他停下就痛得快要从肘部撕裂。

尼禄无法，只好跟着它的牵引向未知的远方大步奔跑，他像一个孩子被牵着跑进了自己不熟知也不知道该如何称呼的新奇领域，在他脚下，无数恶魔的血液纵横，奔涌过魔界多情纵欲的大地。

End

①②原型来自群星

③《浮士德》中恶魔梅菲斯特的台词


End file.
